Gideon's Playtime
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: After escaping from prison, Gideon uses a remembered spell from #2 to send his soul to a seemingly innocent "Giddy Kiddy" doll, which unfortunately, Mabel comes to own. Dipper can tell that it's not all that meets the eye with this doll, and after hearing of Gideon's "death" he becomes even more suspicious and must save Mabel before it's too late. COVER DRAWN BY ME
1. The doll

With much help from his fellow inmates, Gideon had escaped from jail. It was easy for the nine-year old to win over and manipulate the other prisoners into doing his bidding, and finally he was able to escape. However, his break out wasn't discrete by any means, no matter how helpfully his new allies had been. The police were after him, chasing him closely, and Gideon's chubby legs couldn't carry him far.

"I need to hide somewhere." Gideon thought out loud, almost inaudible from his out of breath pants. "Where the police can't find me." He added. Gideon then surveyed his surroundings to spot anywhere he could use as a refuge until the "heat" dies down. Gideon thought, the only possible hiding places around him were: a bin that may or may not have rubbish in it or a cardboard box (which probably would have been to slim for Gideon to fit in). Or he could just keep running. "It's not fair!" Gideon thought, once again out loud. "Why should have to run and hide like a fugitive when I've done nothing wrong? Nothing worse or more illegal than Stanford, anyway." Gideon then began running once again, still cursing Stan and the Pines twins in his head.

After constantly dashing down dark alley ways and running behind estates and council houses Gideon collapsed under exhaustion, stress and anger. "I can't out run them forever!" Gideon sighed, still hearing the nonstop blare of police sirens. "But I'm not going to let them take me! They're not going taking me back there! Not alive!"

Gideon stumbled and tried his best to keep moving, until he came to the back door of an old toy store. Gideon then used his elbow to smash the glass on the door and broke in. He slowly trotted over the broken glass and stumbled multiple times. He grabbed hold of a Lego display and tried to lean on it and catch his breath.

"We know your in there!" A police officer shouted. "Come out now with your hands up!"

"Crap!" Gideon cursed, his heart now beating ten times faster, making it even harder to breathe. Gideon continued running through the toy store, tripping and slipping until finally he fell, full body weight, into a display of "Giddy Kiddy" dolls, a popular brand of doll in Gravity Falls, from the early 90's, however this out dated store was still selling them. The display of boxed, plastic dolls came crashing down, encasing Gideon underneath them.

Gideon then began to panic as he was buried underneath at least a hundred dolls. And not your regular Barbie sized dolls, these "Giddy Kiddy"'s were 4ft and in huge boxes.

"Aaaah!" Gideon screamed, trying hard to move. It was useless, the dolls had his arms and legs pinned wide apart. Gideon then screamed more as the reality hit him that he was going to die! The more scared Gideon got, the more he panicked, the more oxygen he ran out of. "I'm going to die!" Gideon sobbed. "I can't die! I'll of never got my revenge! If I die the Pines' will of won! I can't die! I can't let them win!" The rage and hatred Gideon was feeling for the Pines family made him desperately think of any ways he could cheat death. Any spells or curses he could remember from _2_. But nothing he could think of could help him. "Why didn't I have something planned incase of something like this?" Gideon thought. "I'm gonna die!" He began panicking even more. Gideon tried to remember all the years of spells, curses and incantations that he had performed until, one came to mind. It wasn't exactly one Gideon was most pleased or thrilled about, but it would stop him from dying, and that's what mattered.

"In lectulo meo mors Rogo autem te, corpus meum novum. Ego capiam, et per illum, qui ante exposuimus!" After repeating the incantation, blue lighting began striking around the toy store, Gideon's living soul then left his own body and was transferred in to the nearest doll.

* * *

><p>The following morning Dipper, Mabel and Stan were downstairs watching the local news.<p>

"And sadly, the little kitten is still stuck in that tree." Shandra Jimenez reported.

"Poor kitty." Mabel sobbed.

"In other news, last night fraud psychic, Gideon Gleeful, escaped from the jail he was being detained in..."

"What?!" All three Pines' fearfully exclaimed.

"And after an hour or so of being chased by police, he was found dead in a toy store, underneath a pile of "Giddy Kiddy" dolls." Shandra continued.

"Giddy Kiddy dolls! I've always wanted one of them!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Gideon's dead?" Dipper repeated, not sure whether to be sad or over joyed. Although Gideon was insane and evil, Dipper couldn't help feel just a little bit sad that he was dead, even after all the times he had tried to kill Dipper. Gideon was only a little kid.

The tv screen showed Shandra Jimenez standing outside the toy store were a long line of people were buying all the dolls that had caused Gideon's "death".

"Oh great, Gideon's dead and he's _still_ getting more money and publicity than me!" Stan moaned.

"You know, I've always wanted one of those dolls, Grunkle Stan." Mabel slyly repeated, battering her eyelids.

Stan then shrugged, "Well it can't hurt to have a look at were that little troll met his end."

"Yay! Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel chimed, pushing the other two Pines in to the car.

* * *

><p>A long line stretched through the store of children forcing their parents to buy them "Giddy Kiddy" dolls.<p>

"The store hasn't had business like this in years." The old shop keeper said to his wife.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel squealed as she saw the cute doll staring straight at her. As Mabel looked at the doll, with such desire to own it, she could have sworn it winked at her. "Hey did you see? It winked at me!"

"I'm gonna go investigate the spot where Gideon died." Dipper told Stan, ignoring Mabel.

" "Investigate?" Gosh, you can't stop that nonsense for one day, can you kid?" Stan moaned at Dipper.

"Well..."

"Guys! The doll it winked at me!" Mabel repeated.

"Mabel! I'm not buying that stupid doll!" Stan barked.

"But he winked at me." Mabel repeated.

"You probably got dust or something in your eye, Mabel." Dipper told Mabel. "This store's so old, they probably clean it less than we do the shack!"

"I guess..." Mabel sulked. She was sure it had winked at her. "Stan, you know, it's only $12."

"Yeah, well that's $11.99 too much." Stan bitterly replied.

"Please! You can take it out my wages, my pocket money! Please!" Mabel begged.

"Wages? Pocket money?" Stan repeated confused.

"Grunkle Stan..." Mabel winged.

Stan then deeply sighed and went through his pocket. "Here's $10, try barter with the shop keeper."  
>"Thanks." Mabel smiled, then said to herself. "What does bartering mean? I'm still two dollars short." Mabel then saw her brother and put her arm around his neck. "Dipper-"<p>

"No, Mabel." Dipper dismissed her.

"Come on, I only need $2!" Mabel explained.

"I'm not paying for these dolls, they're creepy!" Dipper refused.

"Please! Because you're the best brother in the world!" Mabel begged again, pulling her cutest face.

"Fine." Dipper also caved in, giving her the two dollars she needed.

"Thank you!" Mabel then skipped off before promptly stopping. "Wait! Why do you have money and I don't?"

"Because you spent all your money on glitter." Dipper reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel laughed, rolling her eyes. "Glitter! It doesn't taste as nice as it looks."

Mabel then ran and grabbed the doll, that she was sure had winked at her and ran and paid for it. "What does the doll do?" Mabel asked. "Does he wink?"

"Ah, the boy Giddy Kiddy doll comes with lots of fun phrases and even turns his head when you talk to him." The toy store owner told her.

"But does he wink? I'm sure he did." Mabel said, with enthusiasm that she could proved she didn't make it up.

"No, sorry." The owner then pulled the doll out it's box and tapped it's glass eye. "No eyelids."

"But-"

"Now come on, girl, you're holding up the line."

* * *

><p>Mabel got into the car with Stan, Dipper and her new doll. "He's so big!" Mabel laughed. "Like a real kid!"<br>Dipper then shivered and began sweating.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked Dipper.

" I really don't like dolls." Dipper explained. "Or puppets or manequins or anything that ressembles a human and isn't."

"Oh yeah, well you really seem to like that pillow with Wendy's face drawn on it." Mabel points out.

"That's different!" Dipper insists.

"It's not!" Mabel argues.

As soon as the car came to a halt, Mabel ran upstairs and placed her doll on her bed.

"Awww! You're so cute!" Mabel smiled.

The doll then turned it's head to her. _"I'm Giddy, ha ha! Lets play!"_

"Later, I still have to work at the mystery shack until evening." Mabel explained before going back downstairs. "See you later!"

_"It's playtime!"_ The Giddy Kiddy doll chuckled in it's robotic, child sounding voice, before it's ocean blue glass eyes rolled backwards and were replaced by glowing red pupils.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun da! BAM! My new fic! I hope you like where it's going :) It's sort of based on the idea of the Childs play movie-Chucky series, but this isn't a parody of it :)<strong>

**Incase it wasn't clear to some of you, Gideon has now possessed the doll :) The chant he said was in latin and roughly translates to "On my death bed I beg of thee, give my spirit a new body. I'll take the one in front of me and use it very carefully."**

**Review please!**


	2. Hide and clap

With nothing better to do, Mabel sat on her bed in the attic, combing her new doll's think blonde hair which certain highlights shone like gold whenever the sun hit it.

"You're just so cute! I know you make Dipper uncomfortable, but you're absolutely adorable!" Mabel's spoke to her doll, fighting back the giggles at how silly she knew she was being. "If he doesn't like you, I'm sorry but I do! He can't try dictate my life, sometimes I'm gonna do things he doesn't like and vice-versa."

"_I love you!_" Giddy-Kiddy laughed.

"Awww! And I do too!" Mabel laughed, hugging it. "In fact, I think I may even more than Bear-O! And that's a lot!"

_"I'm Giddy, ha ha! Let's play!"_ The doll laughed.

"Hmmmm, play what?" Mabel asked, despite knowing she wouldn't get a response as the doll only said a few phrases.

After a long awkward silence, Mabel then tried her best to imamate the Giddy-Kiddy dolls robotic childs voice. _"I think we should play hide and clap!" _ Hide and clap had been one of Mabel's favourite games since she was a young child, the game was a blend of two games she adored - Hide and seek and blind mans buff. The only problem was you needed to people to play it with, and inanimate objects like dolls didn't count.

"But who are gonna play it with it? We need at least one more person." Mabel resumed her normal voice. "Hey, Dipper!"

Dipper slowly walked up the stairs, sighing to himself and dreading what shenanigans Mabel needed assistance with this time. "Yes Mabel?"

"Will you play a game with me and my doll?" Mabel innocently asked.

"Sorry Mabel, no!" Dipper replies, turning around.

"What?! Why not?" Mabel asks, more demanding this time.

"I...uh...have work to do? Stan wants me? Uh...Wendy?" Dipper stutters, unable to come up with a good excuse.

"Buzz! Wrong!" Mabel playfully shouts. "Today is Wendy's day off, she's not here! And business has never been slower, let alone the fact the shack is closing in half an hour! What's the real reason you don't wanna spend time with your loveable twin sister."

"Well, honestly Mabel? It's that doll!" Dipper points. "I can't stand it, it scares me!"  
>"It's just a doll, Dipper, besides we were gonna play "Hide and clap" so you wouldn't really have to look at the doll." Mabel tried to persuade her stubborn twin brother.<p>

"Hide and clap?" Dipper stopped and thought. He hadn't played that game in years, but when he did with his sister there was many good memories. Dipper sighed and caved in for the second time that day. "Fine, one round."

"Yay!" Mabel jumped up and cheered as the Giddy-Kiddy doll giggled. Dipper shuddered.

Mabel picked up a pink sparkly scarf of hers and tied around Dipper's eyes. "Can you see?"  
>"No, but some of the glitter's coming off and going up my nose!"<br>"Okay, good. So I'll spin you five times and then you carry on for another five, then you come find me and my Giddy-Kiddy. You get three claps." Mabel explained.

"Mabel, how is your doll supposed to clap?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I'll be near it." Mabel lied. "So let's begin."  
>Mabel span Dipper round five times, counting as she did so then ran as Dipper carried on spinning by himself.<p>

"Oh by the way Dipper we're both going downstairs!" Mabel called.

"What?" Dipper fearfully called. The game was hard enough without having to go down a ladder blindfolded. But slowly, Dipper made it down on to the first floor hall way. "First clap!"

He then heard a clap that sounded like it came from down in the parlour, Dipper then ventured down in hope of finding his "older" sister. Stood in the middle of the room Dipper shouts again. "Second clap!" This one sounding like it came from one of the corners of the room. Dipper makes his way to that part of the room and feels were a closet is.

"Aha!" Dipper thinks, with his ear pressed against the door. "Third clap!" Sure enough, a clap came from within the closet. "I've got her now." Dipper thought as he opened the closet doors.

"Got you Mabel!" Dipper called as he reached into the closet, but was left with silence. Dipper reached into the closet further and further until something heavy hits him directly in the stomach, knocking him backwards to the floor.

"What the-?!" Dipper moans in pain and pulls his blindfold off to see the Giddy-Kiddy doll sitting up straight, facing him, but with his normally innocent face now in an evil glare. Dipper lets out a terrified scream and knocks the doll as far away from him as he can.

"Dipper?" Mabel runs in, to her brother's side. "What's wrong? I heard you scream?" Mabel frets over her brother. "You look hurt! What happened?"

"The doll!" Dipper whispers.

"What?"  
>"That doll!" Dipper cries. "It...I don't know...I think it...attacked me?"<p>

Mabel then looks at her brother with concern and empathy. "The doll, attacked you?" She repeats.

"It was in the closet and was clapping...so I thought it was you." Dipper tells Mabel. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not making it up."

"I know," Mabel tries to comfort Dipper. "Perhaps it was just nerves? And, you know, you did have a blindfold on, that could have contributed to it."

"Yeah, maybe." Dipper agreed, but he knew that something was wrong with that doll, something connected to Gideon's death. And he was going to prove it before anything else could go wrong.

_"I'm Giddy! Ha, ha! Let's play!"_

"Let's play indeed." Dipper muttered to himself, eyes fixed on the satanic doll.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tensions rise between Dipper and the dollGideon :) Also I've decided that each chapter is going to have a reference to a horror movie that will be revealed next chapter, for extra fun:) So last chapter's movie would be Child's play 1, let's see if you can guess this chapter's :) It should be easy, most the chapter was dedicated to it :)**

**Review please :D**


	3. Playing a game

Leaping into action, Dipper seizes hold of the Giddy-Kiddy doll's waist and holds it up into the light, the light creating blue sparkles around the room as each angel of light reflected off the doll's eye and onto the wall.

"Look, I know the truth, you're obviously some sort of paranormal creature or spirit. But unfortunately for you, I have experience when it comes to the paranormal!" Dipper threatens the doll.

It was everything Gideon could do to not laugh or making a cocky comment, but instead he remained silently smiling.

"So," Dipper continues. "Just tell me what it is you want with me and my sister!"

The doll let out its childish laugh before Gideon decided to take control and use his own voice. "I want to play a game..."

Dipper was taken back by the sudden strange response from the doll. That wasn't its normal voice and yet somehow it sounded familiar. This did prove Dipper's theory of the Giddy-Kiddy doll having some supernatural powers. "Mabel, did you hear that?" Dipper asks, turning round to where his sister was, only to see she's no longer there, much to Gideon's delight.

Dipper looked once more at the Giddy-Kiddy doll before he dropped it to the floor in disgust and walked away to try find Mabel. Gideon now on his own he let out a long laugh in his own voice as he clapped his hands together. Not only did he now have a body where he could discover secrets and mysteries without anyone suspecting a thing, he can also exact his revenge, mainly on Dipper Pines, and consequently tear the Pines family apart by driving Dipper crazy. Gideon once again laughed at how his plan could work and how triumphant he felt, let alone the kicks he was getting out of Dipper's paranoia.

"Oooh, "tell me what it is you want with me and my sister"." Gideon mimicked Dipper. "Yes, I want to play a game, play a game indeed." Gideon cackled.

Gideon then crawled up the stairs and sneaked into the kitchen. He checked Stanford wasn't in the kitchen and after seeing he wasn't Gideon crept to the cupboards and began searching through them until he found what he was looking for, a knife. Gideon took the knife and put it by his ankle in his sock, yet the weapon was long enough to reach up to his shin. "This'll come in handy tonight." Gideon smiled. "Seems like Dipper won't be having any sweet dreams soon."

* * *

><p>"Mabel," Dipper walks up to the counter into the gift shop which Mabel had been left to operate whilst Stan was busy. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me?"<p>

"I left you because you keep talking like a cray-cray person! I understand you don't like my doll but," Mabel sank her head.

"Look, Mabel, I-" Dipper began but was shortly interrupted by a customer pushing in front of him.

"Ahem, yeah I'm sorry but if you cold excuse me I'm rather busy and actually want to buy something rather than just idly chatting." A thirteen year old girl with long blonde hair in two pigtails, accessorized with a pink bow. Both pines twins gave the girl a strange look before she continued. "I mean, sorry to interrupt your conversation I just want to buy somethings. Like, have you seen how hot it is outside, like oh my god! So I want to get some water, then I thought I might as well by some of the pens because you never know when you want to write something down whether it's important or not, the other day I was out with some of my mates and this well good-looking boy came other and asked me for my number but I didn't have a pen! So I want to get this water and pack of pens, how much is that?"

Mabel at first was taken back by this girl then totaled up the cost. "That's $4.99 please."

"Oh okay, well that's good because my mother gave me $7 allowance and I wanted to buy somethings here but I didn't want to spend it all you know? And let's face it, The Mystery shack isn't the cheapest place in Gravity Fa-"

The blonde girl was then interrupted herself by a "child's" voice. _"I'm Giddy, ha ha! Let's play!"_

"My doll?" Mabel questions, walking away from the counter and picking it up from the door way it lay in. "Dipper did you bring it up?"

"Do you seriously think I would touch that thing?" Dipper replies.

"Oooh, maybe it's like cursed or possessed or something." The girl jokes, however seeing Dipper's face she realises it may have been a wrong thing to say. "So is that one of them Giddy-Kiddy dolls? Like the ones that killed Gideon Gleeful?" Dipper shuddered. "It was kind of ironic though, if you ask me, like he tries to escape from prison and then dies. But I still wouldn't touch one of those dolls, it would have all his blood on it. But he kind of deserved it, after how he told everyone he was psychic and put cameras in their houses, so creepy! What's worse is I had one of those badges and the thought of that fat, sweaty 9-year-old watching me is just horrible. Did you ever have one of those badges?"

Mabel and Dipper both exchange looks. "No." Mabel replies. "We work at The Mystery shack, the main competitor of The tent of telepathy."  
>"Yeah, course. Well he was always a strange one, I'd see him around town and he'd always be on his own, except from when he's with his cousin occasionally, but she's well strange as well. Have you met her? Cashmere Gleeful?" Both Pines twins shake their heads. "Well she's so weird she makes Gideon seem normal, ha ha! She like talks to herself, even more than Gideon, and ever since his death she just walks around crying and I'm like "Oh Cashmere, why are you even here? You don't live here, you only ever come to Gravity Falls to visit your stupid cousin, but he's dead so why don't you just go home already?!" and she gets all aggressive and threatening me like some sort of...witch. And I think she must be like a masochist as well as crazy, cos like I saw her a couple of days ago and she had these red marks and junk on her arms and so I asked her about it and she said they were cat scratches but she doesn't even have a cat! Then she slapped me! She is so horrible, I wish she'd get crushed by dolls as well! That would be funny, because she's horrible!"<p>

After she finally stopped talking Dipper and Mabel exchanged another look. "So that's $4.99." Mabel repeated.

"Okay, okay. Look you don't have to be like that, just cos you two are so boring and I try talk! Whatever." The girl threw five one dollar bills at Mabel and purposely bumped into Dipper as she turned around then looked him up and down. "Why does your hat have an air freshener on it?"

"Look, I don't even know who you are so-"  
>"My name's Millie Dark and I'm more good-looking and smart than you'll ever be, Pines." Millie tossed back her long blonde pigtails and adjusted her bow. "Well, it's been fun talking but you two are <em>really<em> boring! And no offense girl, but that turtle neck isn't doing you any favours. Bye!"

"Well she was..." Dipper stopped as he couldn't think of a word to describe Millie.

"She reminds me of Pacifica, but more annoying." Mabel giggled.

Whereas the the twins laughed at the strange girl Gideon angrily plotted. "Looks like I'm going to have to play a game with Miss Dark as well." He thought as his plastic fists clenched.

* * *

><p><strong>First, what do y'all think of the new cover image for this fic :) I drew it myself, I know it's not amazing but it sums the story up pretty good and now you can see what the Giddy-Kiddy doll looks like :)<strong>

**As for the horror movie reference for each chapter, the last one was from a movie called "The conjuring" (The game hide and clap and Gideon coming out of the wardrobe and attacking Dipper was the reference) and was "pretty much" guessed by TheKawaiiFan :) I realise this chapter's reference was pretty hard, however it is a famous reference from the movie and is repeated a few times :) I already have in mind the next chapters reference and it should be a good one :D**

**So thanks for reading, review and try guess the reference please :)**


	4. No play

It was early in the evening, the skies were gray but not dark. In a greasy diner a boy looked out the window and to the sky, deep in thought. Was he going insane? Or was he seriously the only one who could see the truth? Would Mabel be safe with that thing at home? And Grunkle Stan and Soos and even Waddles?

"Hey Dipper," Wendy sat next to the deep in thought boy and seemed to bring him back to reality. "What's up dude, you look really freaked out today. What's bothering you?" The teenage girl sat down and passed him an order of fries and mayonnaise whilst beginning to eat her own with ketchup.

"Wendy, you know Mabel's got her new doll?" Dipper began, he was nervous about coming across crazy or paranoid so began stuffing his face with fries like it was nothing.

"You mean, one of the ones that killed that Gideon?" She asked.

"Yeah that one..."

"What about it?"

"...Well...It's like..."

Wendy cocked an eyebrow and stopped eating.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Ok so, it's like the doll...has it out for me?" Dipper winced while replying, afraid Wendy too would think he's crazy. "It's unnatural."

"Like, supernatural?" Wendy suggested.

"Yeah! I mean, it could be possessed or cursed, I just don't know." Dipper sadly shoved more fries in his mouth.

"Well Dip, I wouldn't be surprised. In my experience, with stuff like this, if we want to find out what's causing Mabel's doll to act like this then we'll have to go to where it started." Wendy explained.

"The shop?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, before that! We can go to the toy factory, see how those dolls are created and if there's anything unusual about it."

"Sounds good." Dipper glanced at his watch; 6:30pm. "I just hope Mabel will be alright."

* * *

><p>Back at the shack, three preteen girls and a pig sat in the attic around a board game, "Calling all boys - preteen edition".<p>

"So Mabel, where's your brother?" Candy asked as she rolled the die.

"Out with Wendy for a "Non-romantic meal" at Greasy's diner." Mabel replied. "He doesn't like being around me much anymore."

"Why?" Candy and Grenda asked.

"Well I got a Giddy-Kiddy doll and he's been acting weird ever since." Mabel said sadly.

"A doll? Let's see!" Grenda demanded in her masculine voice.

"I'd love to but I can't find him, I've looked all around the shack but he went missing after I finished my shift in the gift shop." Mabel admitted.

"Maybe a customer stole him?" Candy suggested.

"I hope not." Mabel thought about the strange girl her and Dipper seemed to annoy, Millie Dark. "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

* * *

><p>Gideon however was not taken by any pathetic tourist, despite his current form he had made it to the "Dark residence". Gideon had his mind set that one of his enemies would die tonight and with Dipper out, his target would be Miss Millie Dark, who in fact had only just returned to her home. He would just have to climb up to the girl's window and get his revenge.<p>

"Hello mom, dad." Millie Dark greeted her two parents as she walked in. Neither of her parents replied, instead they just continued to watch their TV. "I'm back from shopping, I went out on my own at first but then I ran into one of my friends in town and we-"

"Millie, be quiet!" Her mother snapped.

"We're trying to watch TV, you have a phone, talk to someone else!" Her father joined in.

Millie stared at her parents who had not even looked up from the TV to speak to her then she decided to take their words and go to her room, to call one of her friends.

The blonde girl lay on her bed and rang the first friend on her contacts and soon began talking away to her, unaware of what was lurking above her.

"So this girl just keeps looking at me so I say "What's your problem?!" and she acts all like she wasn't doing anything so I repeat it again and she's slightly more aggressive like she wasn't doing anything so I get in her face and tell to get and life and should stop looking at other girls cos they're so much prettier than her! Then she and her little friends start going on about some stuff I don't care about and me and my friend are just standing there like "Awww, little kids are trying to act tough" it was so pathetic! Eventually I slapped the girl who seemed to be the ring leader and you bet she didn't half cry." Millie chuckles. "But that wasn't the best part about what happened today, when me and my mate went to the food court at the mall and there was this lame guy doing a puppet show to little kids and afterwards he came over to me and tried to chat me up and he was so annoying and wouldn't go away so I just threw my lemonade in his face and his microphone started sparking. It was so funny!"

"I know..." Her friend replied. "...I was there..."

"Yeah course, but what was really funny was when..." Millie carried on talking to her uninterested friend as above her head, Gideon crawled across the ceiling, once he was as far as he thought would be necessary he quietly pulled out his knife, the weapon engraving a long scratch on his plastic leg as he retrieved it from his sock. He pulled back and threw the weapon at Millie's head.

"...So I said, 'Sorry, I'm not really looking for a relationship' I think that like crushed him cos he said- Aaaah!" The girl screamed as the knife came down and cut the very side of her head and sliced into her pillow.

"Sorry, what?" Her friend on the other line asked, very confused.

Millie put her hand to her head, a small cut with a little blood coming out, but nothing serious. Terrified the girl looked up to see a Giddy-Kiddy doll on her ceiling and let out another scream.

"Millie, if you make one more noise, I'll give you something to scream about!" Millie's father shouts from down stairs.

Gideon drops down onto the bed and retrieves his knife, putting his finger to his lips to let the girl know she has to be quiet.

"What the hell? Are you alive? Wait, you're that doll from The Mystery shack! Did those twins send you to kill me? Please tell them I'm sorry, don't kill me!" Millie frightfully hisses.

_"Let's play!"_

"Play?! What are you...?! Just leave me alone!"

_"All work and no play makes Giddy a dull boy!"_

Millie swallowed and backed away slightly, she considered turning and running out her bedroom door but she couldn't leave this _thing_ in her room! Before she could formulate a simple plan of what she was going to do, Gideon went for her, knife in his plastic fist, but luckily for her she managed to dodge it. Gideon fell to the floor but quickly picked himself up and charged at her again but this time Millie was able to grab his collar, the doll swinging and fighting as he was held up by the girl.

"Oh my gosh, this is insane!" Millie whispered to herself as she held up the killer doll. She took a deep breath and decided what to do. Despite her shaking and complete fear the girl had she was able, with the furious Gideon at arms length, to make her way to the other side of her bedroom, to the window.

She opened her window and held the doll out, it squirming and shrieking wildly. preparing to let the doll drop Millie hissed "Back to hell, you evil creature!" and then she released her grip, the Giddy-Kiddy doll then falling to the ground with a large thud. The doll struggled to get up and as it finally rose Millie threw the knife back at it, the handle smacking his face and knocking him backwards. Millie Dark shuddered and locked her window "Ugh, what a horrible doll. I hate dolls! Course I didn't when I was a young kid, I used to love them actually but clearly not now, evil doll, trying to kill me!"

Gideon, absolutely furious, finally got himself up. The boy growled and scowled at the Dark residence so hard his two glass eyes faced each other and his painted blonde eye brows narrowed so to form two yellow, horizontal arches in the centre of his forehead. As he began to plot his next move something very interesting caught his attention.

"So how much further is this doll factory?"

"Just down here, Dip. And you might wanna grab something heavy, we're gonna have to break into that "Giddy-Kiddy" factory."

Gideon smiled and raised what would be his eyebrow. "Break into the factory?" He chuckled and began to follow them. "Well, aint those two just screaming "Come play with us"!"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this took so long, I was horrified the other day when I noticed I haven't updated any of my fics since August 27th! Coming soon, Halloween chapter of Mean Girls of GF :)<strong>

**Last chapters movie reference was from SAW I and guessed by Sapphire TearDrops, then TheKawaiifan :) As for this chapter I placed two references to the same movie as it's not as well-known as Saw or the previous movies, but hopefully someone will get it :)**

**I'm not sure whether I like this chapter or not, either way let me know what you think and review, please :D**


End file.
